Soul
by Rosepraul
Summary: Harry has a bad run in with the oldest Malfoy that transfers bad feelings to his and Severus relationship. Established relationship. AU, Very OOC. Flames will be used to warm my house


**Hi Everyone! A few of you may know me from my Harry/Draco story Change for Love. If not then you should pop over and read it though its not done yet. I've been having some writers block and im hoping that this will break it down. Anyway Please do enjoy the story. **

**WARNINGS: This Story contains a slight view of attempted rape. If that's not your thing then please leave this story now. Also Two dudes are going to be all romantic with each other. If you don't like it then leave. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe the plot. Im not using this story to make money . **

Harry ran for his life in muggle London. He knew that if he could just get to the Leaky Cauldron then he could apperate to his love. With his breath coming in pants through his lips he picked up the speed even though he had been flat out running for the last 2 miles. The only thing running through his head was almost there almost there like a chant. Just when Harry was about to give up hope he burst through the crowd in front of his destination. Harry Ran thought the door and then apparated away to his love arms.

Severus Snape was sitting in his favorite armchair reading his potions journal when he felt the wards around the house went off. He quickly got up and ran to meet the threat. He burst through the door a hex already on his lips when he saw Harry, _his_ _Harry, _running to him with a terror in his eyes that he had only seen once before. Snape immediately ran to his young lover and then held him close to his body. When Harry felt Snapes arms go around him he broke down and started crying reliving his body of stress for the moment. Snape stood like that for 20 minutes before he picked Harry up and carried him into their house.

Harry felt himself be picked up by Sev and started to panic a little. He knew his lover would want to know why he was running and had that look of terror in his eyes that he hadn't had since he finally killed Voldemort in his 6th year at Hogwarts. When he was set down on the e couch he knew that he had to tell the truth no matter how much it hurt his love. He could feel himself tensing up and knew that Sev could see it too. SO he took one deep cleansing breath.

"Do you want to know why I came running like I did?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes I do, but if you don't feel comfortable with telling me then you don't have to", Sev said.

Harry looked up at him with his big green eyes filled with fear and trust. He made his decision right there to tell his lover and took a deep breath before he started telling his story.

"I was out in muggle London looking for some seeds to plant in my garden when I felt it was warm enough. While I was there I ran into Luscious Malfoy who asked to help me pick out what I wanted. Seeing as how he has changed since the war and your best friend I agreed to his helping. We picked out the seeds I wanted and had lunch together. After lunch I told him that I had to head back home to you because I knew that you would worry if I didn't show up soon. So he started walking me back to the Leaky Cauldron so that I could floo home. When we were about half way there he pushed me into a side alley and started to kiss on me telling me that I should leave you because you didn't know what I wanted and because you were a greasy old git. I was stunned to say the least because you guys were supposed to be friends and here he was insulting you. I came back to my senses quickly when….. When he started to undress me. That is when I realized that he wasn't going to take no for an answer so I kicked him in his balls and took off running to get home to you. I understand if you don't believe me," here Harry lowered his head a little, "I mean he is your best friend and everything. It's only natural to want to believe your friend when you have been friends for years. But I want you to know that I am telling you the truth and I will let you see my memories if you want." With that Harry made to get off the couch and away from the man he loved with all of his being to let him think. It was a good thing that Harry didn't look back because Snapes face was livid. When he was sure that Harry was in their room he got up and went to the fire place and threw in some floo powder.

"Ministry of Magic", Snape snarled to the fire place. When he got to his destination he marched to the lift getting out on the Ministers Office. When he went up to the secretary she shrank back from him and told him that the Minister was free if he wanted to see him. Snape put on his best sneer and stomped into the minister's office. As Shackerbolt turned to the door Snape groaned in his head. This man was the new Minister of Magic and Snape could tell that he was going to want to hang Malfoy from the roof as a lightning rod for his beaver. But Snape knew that he needed to tell him so that his Harry would be safe. So Snape sat down and told him exactly what Harry had told him.

Harry woke up from the nap he had taken when he left Sev in the living room. He lay there and listened to the house till he heard the floo activate. When he got up and went to the door to the living room he saw Sev sit down on the sofa and lean his head back. Harry's heart went out to Snape and he started feeling bad again for making his Sev choose between him and his best friend. A single tear ran down his face before he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. When Harry looked into Severus' eyes he felt the push of someone trying to enter his mind. He let Snape in his mind and let him see everything that he had seen and had thought since he started running to get to their house. Snape let out a gasp as he heard all the thoughts he was hearing from Harry. How Harry was afraid that Snape would leave him and how Harry didn't feel good enough for Snape. He pulled Harry into his arms and held him tight.

"My foolish brat", Snape said to him while running a hand through Harry's hair, "I would never choose Luscious over you my love. Yes he has been my friend forever but you are more important to me. I went to see Kingsly today about what you told. I told him everything and he said that he is going to get my supposed best friend to testify about it. Now come here." And then Snape grabbed Harry and started kissing him gently and lovely. There was definite passion in the kiss but no rush to see the end of it. When the need for air became too much Harry pulled back just enough to breathe. Snape held his young love to his chest as Harry fell asleep standing up.

Six days later they were sitting at the trail for Harrys attempted rape. When questioned under a weaker truth serum Luscious told everyone that the whole reason that he went after Harry was so that Severus would think that Harry was unfaithful and then come running into his arms for comfort. Everyone was outraged at this statement and he was put in to Azkaban for ten years. The two lovers were silent on the way to their shared home. When they got into the living room Severus did something that shocked Harry. He got down on one knee and stared deep into Harry's eyes.

"Harry James Potter. You have been my lover for six years now since Voldemort was killed. At first I was very resident to your being in my life but you finally convinced me to give us a try. All these years later I have found that I can't even begin to imagine my life without you in it. I love you Harry. Will you do me the honor of bonding with me?" Snape asked as he pulled a ring with Two snakes, one an emerald green the other a dark onyx, out of his pocket.

"Yes!!!! Yes I will bond with you sev!" harry yelled at the top of his lungs as he lunged onto Severus. And they lived the rest of their days happy together.


End file.
